Kissed The Girl
by mydearwaltson
Summary: Ariel does get true love's kiss on the boat ride! Maybe it wasn't how she imagined it but what can you do? Love works in mysterious ways. My first fanfic! rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic, I hope you like it! I'm aware there might be a bit of repitition but I tried to put as much detail as I could to create the images in your mind. ****Keep in mind that Ariel doesn't know much about the surface world!**

**I do not own any part of The Little Mermaid, Disney does.**

* * *

Ariel's POV 

I could hear Sebastian's tempting song floating around the lagoon in which Eric and I, in his boat (as he said it was called), were gently rocking. I knew Eric was aware of the lyrics Sebastian had put together; he was really quite one with words, knowing exactly how to put together a musical masterpiece.

I looked down shyly and started to stroke a lock of my red hair, I had no idea what to do. How was I supposed to get him to kiss me before the sun sets tomorrow? I was very appreciative of Sebastian's efforts but it didn't seem to be working.

_Yes, you want her._

_Look at her, you know you do._

With my head still lowered, I directed my eyes slightly upward enough to see that Eric had looked my way as well.

With my heart racing and a smile spread across my face, I lifted my head and he did the same. His handsome facial features were slightly highlighted by the dim glow the sunset was giving us, but it was enough to see his perfectly chiseled chin, the gentle curve on his lips and his beautiful light blue eyes that stood out the most of all.

There were so many ways to describe his angelic face but all I know is that I love him for every part of him there was. But there was no time to think about the rest of him and I was losing precious time.

This had to be the moment, it just had to be! Eager to find the true love's kiss I've wanted ever since I saw him that day at sea, I closed my eyes and leaned in, lips puckered and ready. I was so nervous that Sebastian's song had sort of slipped my mind while I was examining his face.

Something was wrong. Even in the two seconds I had waited for his kiss, I felt him move closer, yet, no pair of lips came.

Was I doing something wrong? I opened my eyes a crack only to see that he had moved away even farther than before, avoiding eye-contact and rowing the boat with his muscular arms. I sighed silently in defeat and looked to the floor again, cheeks flushed and embarrassed.

This was going nowhere. He probably doesn't even want me, he probably likes girls who can talk and sing and dance, all things I couldn't do because I traded my voice to the sea witch to have legs. The dancing I probably could fix, but who cares? I'll be back to being a mermaid before I get _that _chance.

Eric continued to row and I lifted my hand to hold up my head as I hunched over. I wish he could see past my talking disability and know me for the girl I really am. I'm desirable, right? I'm worth it.

My sisters tell me that all the time when they're not goofing around. Especially Attina, the eldest and most mature of us all. She could brighten up my day, with all the sincerity she spoke with, I didn't doubt that she genuinely thought I was worth something. And what if I'm not? What if I don't live up to what men on the surface want in the person they love? What if I don't live up to what Eric wants in the person he loves?

I hate 'what if's' but I can't help it. I started to panic because I was convincing myself of the wrong things.

My thought process was interrupted by none other than Eric trying to muster up some kind of conversation.

"You know I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I could guess?" He said hopefully.

Sure, why not? It's at least something to do. I looked at him with curiosity wanting very much for him to guess my name. He leaned back and put his hand on his chin trying to match names to me in his head.

"Uh... Mildred?" He said. I scrunched my face up in a disgusted look to get the point across, Mildred? That's a funny name.

He chuckled at my reaction, "Okay no! How 'bout Diana?" I shook my head, no. Although Diana is a lovely name, I frowned at the fact he couldn't guess it.

He tried guessing again, "Rachel?" No! How can he not be getting these right?

Suddenly, Eric turned his head to listen for something, his eyes looking off into space as he listened, I looked in the direction his head had turned and noticed a small red thing clinging to the edge of the boat. Sebastian was there whispering to him, "Ariel, her name is Ariel!" Sebastian looked pretty annoyed at him. Of course I can't blame the little guy; I'll make sure to thank him when this is over.

"Ariel?" He said softly, testing out the unique name. I touched his knee, to tell him to look over. With a huge smile painted across my face I looked at him and nodded. _Yes!_

"Ariel?" He asked, now excited. I looked down and realized I had grabbed his hand.

My heart started racing again; his hand was warm and smooth but still strong and powerful.

"That's kinda pretty! Okay, Ariel", he said as he closed his other hand over the two of ours. I looked up at him and saw kindness and concentration in his gorgeous eyes.

We both were staring at each other as if we were the only two people in the world. Now I can focus on everything about him.

He had the kind of smile that could light up any room and adorable dimples that were like icing on the cake.

He also had a way with something; I wasn't sure what it was about him, which made me feel protected and safe. Maybe it was his well-built body or his voice that I knew could probably rise to an anger that could scare anyone out of their socks, of course, that most likely would never happen.

His fascinating eyes could go on forever and his genuine goodness and way of life made me swoon.

Then I noticed the goofy smile on my face that would not disappear, I was way too happy right now. But I was more than okay with that. As I examined him further he seemed to be doing the same to me. And I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks again in response.

Sebastian's romantic song was coming to an end and being caught up in the moment I felt myself slowly propelling forward, Eric doing the same. This was it.

My eyes, I could sense, showed how nervous I was as we were advancing towards each other (not the right kind of look for a first kiss). My smile diminished into a line of concentration and Eric's turned into a look of curiosity and confusion. I leaned in closer and my eyes started to close as I puckered my lips and felt his breath.

His lips, I could sense, were only inches from mine. I could no longer hear the music as my heart was beating so fast and loud in my ears that I was afraid he could hear it. But this was no time to be a coward.

Attempting to close the gap, I leaned in a little bit more and suddenly everything seemed to tip.

I opened my eyes to see Eric's face, not even for a second, as we were thrown overboard.

What happened to Sebastian's romantic scene? In all of about three seconds all of that was gone. The birds squawked as they flew away from the wreck. The frogs and fish retreated as all of their work was ruined before them. Sebastian, I expect, will be on his way back to the palace to mourn his precious piece.

As for me, well, I was soaked. My face turned into a sad expression as what was about to happen would never come true. There was no way I looked the least bit attractive now. Even Eric, in his perfection, seemed to lose some of it in the chaos.

Still, it was kind of cute, so a small smile crept upon my face again.

Being a former mermaid, I expected being wet to be a good thing, but as a human, my dripping clothes weighed me down and I had to have Eric help me up.

"Oh! Hang on! I've got you", he said.

I looked up at him as he held his hand out to me with a trace of a grin on the corners of his mouth. What was he smiling at?

Seeing him happy made me happy, I smiled back and I placed my right hand on his outstretched left hand and he pulled me up slowly, knowing I had no foot-eye coordination.

Yet, I managed to slip. I let go of his hand and reached both of mine to his shoulders and clutched him tightly as I opened my mouth to give a small yelp, only to have the air replace it.

I frowned at my clumsiness wishing for the chance to redo the situation.

"Woah! Ariel, are you okay?" Eric asked.

I nodded and attempted to recover from my fall. Then I felt him put his arms around me, one under my knees, the other gently caressing my back and pulling me into a cradling position with my arms locked around his neck.

It sort of reminded me of the first time we actually met. I was dressed in the sail Scuttle acquired for me.

I still couldn't get the hang of walking properly, let alone in water, so he had me curled up against his chest protectively. His soaked shirt was clinging to him revealing the shape of his muscular torso and a slight shiver went through my spine.

Probably thinking I was cold, he held me closer. I felt warmth radiating through his wet clothes and held tighter as if to soak it all in because I found I was actually freezing.

My gaze shifted towards his face and I saw softness and desire in his eyes which were only several inches from mine.

We stood there only for a second when he closed his eyes and pulled me upward into a kiss that surprised me. I used my arms to pull me deeper into it. We were still sopping wet and I was so incredibly inexperienced. But I guess that didn't matter because it lasted.

The careful movement of his lips on mine made me feel less protected and more like I was extremely breakable, something he was almost afraid to touch, which left me curious so I began to weave my hands into his dripping jet black hair to signal for more.

So, of course, he did as he was told.

I let out a small giggle as my chest was becoming tingly and warm. Then Eric stopped abruptly.

Why? I loved him so much and obviously the kiss meant something, so what happened?

The tingly feeling disappeared and we were both panting for air and he swallowed, "Ariel, did you just _giggle_?"

A giggle? What was wrong with a giggle? And it hit me. Like a ton of bricks. I could speak again!

I let him put my feet on the floor and I probably sounded insane as I started to laugh and say random words like, 'dinglehopper' and 'snarfblat'. I was so excited that I even started to sing again.

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me,_

_And I could be,_

_Part of Your World._

I looked to Eric and he looked at me like I was his most prized possession in the world. He picked me up and twirled us both around laughing uncontrollably, until he slipped in the muddy floor of the lagoon and we both crashed down into the water with a splash, Eric taking most of the impact.

Barely fazed by the fall, he said, "You're the girl! The one who rescued me!"

Even if it wasn't a question I still answered, "Yes I am!"

The both of us were so happy in that moment that I giggled again as he took my face in his hands and playfully showered it with kisses landing on my cheeks, my forehead, my nose, and my jaw until finally resting on my lips.

This time, with no hesitation, we entwined ourselves. Locked to each other, his kiss was eager but gentle, passionate but soft, but most of all full of love.

I generously returned it with all I could, learning as I go. This time, I let go, giving us both time to breathe again.

We looked at each other longingly and Eric leaned down to give me a concluding peck. I looked at Eric and saw that he wanted to continue as well but he had to control us both so we sat there enjoying the evening, chatting about my past and how I lost my voice.

Eric was confused and shocked when he first heard that I used to be a mermaid. But I told him about my grotto and my desire for the human world that was only doubled upon seeing him for the first time. He smiled widely when he heard that part.

Eric then explained how he was looking all over the kingdom for the girl that matched the voice he had heard that day on the beach. In love with a voice, as he put it. I laughed at his choice of words.

"Oh my gosh! It's really late!" I exclaimed as I looked up at the starry sky, it had to be past midnight.

"Grim will be searching the whole kingdom for us by now!" he said urgently.

We'd forgotten all about the boat until now so Eric quickly tipped the boat back, thankful it stayed afloat, grabbed the oars and hurried us both out of our peaceful lagoon.

Floating back, I now changed my position from sitting facing Eric to sitting facing away and leaning back onto his chest, tilting my head to hear his strong, steady heartbeat, breathing in time with it. I seemed to want every moment we spent together to last forever.

I was so tired and I wanted to fall asleep in his arms and wake up tomorrow next to him. The idea made me happy; I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh of pleasure.

"What's on your mind, love?" I smiled into Eric's shirt at the way he called me 'love'. But it vanished when I knew he probably wouldn't sleep with me tonight. "Oh nothing", I replied. Even I could hear the sadness and longing in my voice.

"No, there's something wrong", Eric declared, "What is it?" He had stopped rowing the boat when he looked down at me and lightly put his hand on my cheek to turn me face to him. When I looked in his expression there was real concern for me and I felt silly for why I was so disappointed.

"I want to sleep with you tonight", I mumbled, embarrassed, so I looked down for a moment then looked back up. Eric's face had twisted from concern to an awkward stare off into the distance. My throat felt tight.

With his hand on his neck he let out a sigh. I frowned and started at the floor again, "I knew it", I said fighting back the tears that threatened to break loose. He quickly went back to his concerned face, grabbed my hand and said, "No, no, no! I would love to but I don't think people would react well to me sleeping with the girl I brought to the castle only yesterday"

"But I love you"

The words spilled out before I could stop them. My eyes widened and I was scared of being rejected from the premature mention of those three words. I looked up to Eric and he was as surprised as I was. I really shouldn't have said that.

I was about to cover up for my mistake but he interrupted with, "I love you too"

And I was flying, no, Eric and I were flying, both gazing at each other lovingly. I was the happiest girl on the planet and I was snapped back to reality as my ridiculous smile was being kissed. I imagined fireworks going off around us, just like the ones from the ship I saved him from, I closed my eyes for this brief moment, and then we separated. "You know, even if you weren't the girl that sang to me, I would still love you like I do now.

"How 'bout I wait beside your bed until you fall asleep?" Eric offered continuing to row the boat again. I thought about it for a moment. I want to be that hopelessly romantic couple that snuck off to have special dates and thinking of unique ways to show our feelings. That would be so much fun! Sleeping together, I guess, could wait.

"Okay", I say at last. At least I felt a little better about tonight.

* * *

**Friendly reminder about Ariel's limited knowledge, the topic of sleeping together is completely innocent and non-'suggestive'**

**I'd appreciate only constructive criticism, compliments and all that please! Don't be mean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part of this chapter was ****daniellm****'s idea! And to **Converse r life, elf-princess4** and **norisclub**: thank you very much for your nice reviews!**

Chapter 2

* * *

Ariel's POV

Walking into the castle was a hassle because Eric was right, the whole kingdom was apparently searching for us, well, him. The palace servants were so relieved to see him at last. They were worried that their beloved prince was lost, never to return. So of course we were bombarded with questions, "Where were you?" "What took so long?" "What happened?"

I remained silent to keep from alarming anyone and Eric simply replied to all of them saying, "I'm home now, I'm not hurt and we're very tired so we'll be going now," just like that. Everyone noticed the urgency in his voice and they backed away. He must be exhausted. We walked through the palace hand in hand. I was happy to be with him now, but I still wanted to be with him the whole night.

We passed the hallway to my bedroom, "Where are we going?" I asked looking back as the hallway was behind us. I thought he was going to tuck me into bed and wait with me like he said he would.

Instead he replied, "We're going to see Carlotta and Grimsby and tell them the great news!" Oh, the news of us together? I thought we could wait until tomorrow for that, I was just so tired. But Eric, I guess was really excited to share.

"Eric?" I slowed him down, "We're still soaked, you know," Eric looked down to his clothing and realized it was still clinging to him, then he looked at me and saw how my lovely blue dress sagged to the floor, my red hair lost all of its volume and the big bow in the back was drooping. We weren't dripping anymore but still wet. "Can't we tell them in the morning?" Eric's excited expression turned to disappointment because I did have a point, "Sure," and we turned around to go back to my room.

Eric, being a gentleman, opened the door for me and I walked in.

The room I was given was big and welcoming, the paintings on the wall were very detailed and beautiful to look at, I was staring at one this morning. The bed offered comfort beyond anything I've ever slept on, it was warm and soft with fluffy pillows to lay my head on. It was like sleeping on a cloud.

Still at the door, Eric said, "I'm going to my room to change and I'll be right back"

"Okay," I nodded and went forward to the dresser to find my silky pink nightie, so smooth I rubbed it in luxury. Eric had closed the door leaving me to get ready for bed. I was already missing him.

Once I was finished, I went over to the balcony, mindlessly combing my hair with my dinglehopper and stared at the night sky. I breathed in the salty sea air. It was so peaceful. The moonlight was breath-taking and the way its reflection danced on the water was enchanting. The stars shone in every kind of brightness, some very dim, some almost as bright as the glowing fish that swam in the sea. All of this was so beautiful; I couldn't understand why Daddy thought that this was so bad.

Sebastian appeared on the edge of the railing. I'd completely forgotten about him, "Sebastian! I have my voice back!" I was so excited to share the news. He looked at me like it was a miracle; of course, it was, "How? How did you get dat boy to kiss you?"

I explained everything and he smiled, "Ariel, dat's amazing! I'm so happy for you, child," Then he frowned, "What's wrong Sebastian?" What could bring him down now?

"Ariel, you know I can't stay here forever. I have a home down in de sea. So I must say goodbye now," No. I didn't want Sebastian to leave, other than Eric he was my only friend up here on land, "Oh Sebastian, I'm going to miss you! Can you tell Flounder I love him and my Daddy and my sisters too?"

He nodded his little head and I continued, "I want them all to know that I'm happy here and that they can visit whenever they want! Oh, and be sure to explain everything to my father so he doesn't lose his temper"

Sebastian nodded again and said, "I will, and I'm going to miss you too," He started to get tears in his eyes and I picked him up to give him a goodbye hug, "I love you," I brought him in front of my face to give him a kiss like the one on the beach when I first became human. We both smiled at each other and I put him back on the railing, "You can visit too," I said, my eyes feeling watery as well, but I fought them.

"I'll be sure to," and he scurried off towards the ocean, the place my home once was.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door, obviously Eric. "Come in!" I called and looked back to the door. He entered the room with clean, crisp night clothing and smiled at the sight of me. He grabbed the nearest chair, a wooden one with tiny detailed carvings in the arm rests, set it beside my bed and sat down.

I walked over, smiling because he was here. I got under the covers and lied my head down on the pillow. "I think you're going to really like it here," Eric said. "I already am," I replied and then I let out a huge yawn and remembered I was really tired. But I didn't want to go to close my eyes. Eric is so much better than the back of my eyelids, so I fought the urge.

"Ariel, you look exhausted", he was whispering because most of the castle would be in bed by now, "You should really get some sleep", he really is an angel of a man.

I protested, "I'm not sleepy", an obvious lie that didn't convince him one bit.

I fidgeted in my spot on the bed and a piece of hair fell in front of my eyes. Eric leaned in and tucked it back in place with his fingers. My hand shot up and grabbed it before he could pull away. I put it up against my cheek and breathed in his alluring scent. He relaxed and shifted closer to the edge of the chair, he knew we'd be like that for a while.

I closed my eyes and thought of happy things like Eric and I going to town again or Eric teaching me words to the treasures I hadn't yet found looking in old shipwrecks. All the things I needed to learn, to see, to smell and taste were all at my fingertips here on land and I loved it.

With my hand still holding his up to my cheek I started to dose off, but I blinked to stay awake. No! I have to stay up! He can't leave me yet. But, oh, this is next to impossible. Besides, he must be tired too, he was trying to hide his own fatigue but I could see his eyes were heavy and so was his hand. So before I slipped away I quietly said, "I love you", and the last thing I could hold on to was the sweet sound of Eric's voice saying, "I love you too"

* * *

Eric's POV

I felt her warm, delicate hand go limp as she slowly fell asleep.

Ariel is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out. She made my entire world brighter with her adorable giggles, the way her bright red hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, her eyes as blue as the ocean itself and the way she expressed every emotion: with all her heart.

I should leave now that she's asleep but I can't bring myself to do it. Not because of pity but because of the fact that I really do love her. I considered taking up her offer to sleep with her tonight, I want to wake up with her safely in my arms, but no, it's still too soon.

She looks even younger than sixteen when she sleeps; I guess it's true what people say. Her soft, silent breathing, her long, dark eyelashes, her button nose, everything about her was still marvelous, no, perfect. She's the one, the girl I'm going to marry. I decided I want to spend the rest of my life with Ariel.

But everything was moving so fast. I had no idea how I was going to propose to this special girl, a special girl deserves a special proposal.

I'll buy the ring to have it with me when the time comes but when will that be? There are so many possibilities to what I could do for her. Maybe I'll surprise her tomorrow and we'll see how that goes.

I'm so tired I think I might pass out, I have to let go. I took one last look at Ariel, my gaze lingering on her face, and then slowly slipped my hand from under hers being extremely careful not to wake her from her restful sleep. Before I left, I leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head and tip-toed away from the room, missing her more with every step.

* * *

Ariel's POV

**My dream**

I opened my eyes to be welcomed by darkness.

"ARIEL?" I looked around for the owner of the loud, authoritive voice that called my name, it sounded like a man, but I couldn't see in the shadows that surrounded me, "ARIEL, what are you doing on _land_?" The way he said 'land' sounded like this person was disgusted with the word itself.

Then I could see a light orange glow off in the distance. I didn't know what to do so I stayed silent and started walking towards the mysterious light; it was really the only thing to do. I needed to get out of this horrible blackness.

If this room went on forever I would go insane, but it couldn't could it? It all felt too real to not be.

The walk seemed to take ages. I would be a miracle if I got there anytime soon. So I started running but I kept tripping over my legs.

Then the voice cried out in the dark again, "ARIEL, what are you doing with this- this _human_?!" It seemed he could only speak in questions. But as he spoke he grew louder and angrier with every word and the glow turned into a brilliant gold light.

I stopped and threw my arms up to my face to block it, but it was too bright to shield my poor eyes. As I adjusted I could start to see the figure that I assumed was the source of this voice.

Whoever this person was, he was now about a stone's throw away. How he suddenly got so close, I didn't know, but I didn't focus on that. My eyes were just completing their adjustments and I took in the figure.

It was Daddy.

I gasped, my hand went up to my mouth and then I gasped again, not only because of my father confronting me but because I didn't make a single sound.

Daddy was the only person to be heard in this seemingly endless space I was in. It was just like I was before I kissed Eric, I was mute. His trident, the source of the blinding light, was pointed to his right. When I peered over to see what he was pointing at, I saw Eric suspended in the air, unconscious.

I ran over to him but only to have his ragdoll of a body dodge my movements, keeping at least ten feet away from me.

Daddy must have taken him and was using the powers of his trident to keep him out of my reach.

Inaudibly, I yelled at Daddy and begged him to let Eric go. I clenched my throat because it pained me to try and speak. He went on, his trident never taking its aim off of Eric, "You chose _him_ and the surface over your _family_ and the sea? How could you?"

I didn't bother talking, it hurt and I frowned at him angrily.

'_Let him go,'_ I snarled in my mind.

Then, as if he could read my thoughts, my father pushed his trident closer to Eric as a threat and I reached for him, longing to grab him and use myself as a shield from Daddy's dangerous temper. I screamed and cried for him to stop torturing me like this but Daddy was ignorant of my moving mouth.

I looked around for something or someone to help me, but it was hopeless. My father was determined to have me back.

"You know what I have to do to pull you to your senses? Do you see how hard you're making this for me?" Somehow his trident got even brighter as it was charging power. Then I lost it.

What would I do without my Eric? I love him and he loves me, we're meant to be together. If he died I would die too, not physically but emotionally. My life would have no meaning, no purpose whatsoever. Sure I'd have the human treasures to discover and the endless places to go, but it would mean less than nothing to me if Eric was out of my life. He was my life now and nothing could ever change that.

Suddenly I was fully audible and I screamed, "NO!" As I watched Eric open his eyes to see Daddy give him his death blow.

**Awake**

Awaking from my nightmare right before Eric was blown to bits, I was still screaming at the top of my lungs. I looked around franticly for the person in which would have been dead by now. After I failed to find him I started to panic. I probably woke up the entire kingdom with my screams of terror but I didn't care, I needed Eric by my side right now.

I sat up, hugged my knees to my chest and started wailing, sobbing and muttering, "Eric," between the two. It became a cycle: wail, "Eric," sob, "Eric".

Then the door burst open, hoping it was him I looked up anxiously but it was only a few servants from the palace who had bedrooms near mine. Eric's room was probably on the other side of the castle, surely he heard me and will be on his way, right?

I restarted my cycle again, scaring the people watching my episode, I looked up again and saw no Eric to come to my aid, so I pulled the covers over my head, still sitting up, still muttering his name.

I heard more footsteps come to the door. I really had started something, a crowd was building and I could hear people talking amongst themselves, wondering what happened but no one wanted to get close to me, shocked as to how I now had a voice.

Moments later a familiar voice coming down the hallway was calling my name and my heart melted. He came for me. He was trying to politely tell people to move out of his way, anxiety hanging off his words.

Then I heard Eric fly through the door. He sat on my bed and hugged me tightly from outside the covers I cocooned myself in.

"Are you hurt?" he asked panting, I shook my head.

"Are you okay?" I thought about it, 'no, I'm not okay, I just watched my dad kill you'.

I lowered my head and shook it again. He sighed sadly and asked that everyone leave us alone. They left, closed the door and Eric pulled the covers from over my head.

I looked hideous with my puffy red eyes, sweaty skin and runny nose. So I looked away still trying to breathe between sobs. This is humiliating. But unfortunately I had to see him just to make sure he was truly there. I sniffled and turned my head to look at him and saw that he didn't have a shirt on. His chest was toned, but not ripped, a lot better than what most mermen had: eight packs and all that, I found it unattractive. Eric had perfection written all over him.

I caught myself admiring his chest and looked up at his face which was riddled with worry and confusion. I could see it in his soft blue eyes, "What happened?" they said. I shook my head once again, I didn't want to talk about it, I might never want to talk about it.

The tears welled up in my eyes remembering the threat my father put on him in my nightmare and buried my face in his bare chest.

He continued to comfort me by gently stroking the back of my head and saying soothing words to calm me down.

Someone knocked at the door and disappointment flashed through my mind because this person was interrupting our moment. The person poked their head in and I saw that it was Carlotta.

She blushed at the sight of the two of us together like this and backed out of the room, "If you two aren't too busy, I've prepared tea", she said through a crack in the door. She sounded curious but giggled to herself. Then I remembered she hadn't known about the sudden appearance of my voice either.

"Sure", I knew Eric spoke for the both of us. He let go of me and I cleaned up my wet face with my sleeve, "Come in", he said patiently. Then Carlotta poked her head in again, being cautious this time, and entered with a tray consisting of two cups, a pot of steaming hot tea and a plate with a couple of cookies with delicately iced flowers on top. She placed it next to us on the bed and gave me a hug. Eric was staring at me the whole time, "Thanks", was all I could say to her. She jumped a little bit at the sound of my voice, then moved on.

As I watched her leave she turned back to me quietly and mouthed the word 'keeper' pointing to Eric. Apparently I have Carlotta's approval! I laughed and Eric took his eyes off me and looked in the direction of where Carlotta was standing wanting to find out what was so funny. Instead he only caught her closing the door.

We sipped tea for a while but I never bothered to start any conversation and neither did Eric.

After a while the silence started to eat away at me so I thought of a random question, "Why didn't I see Mr. Grimsby at the door? I thought he, of all people, would be there,"

Eric replied, "He's a light sleeper so when he goes to bed he puts ear plugs in,"

"Hm,"

Eric finished his cookie and I was still nibbling on mine. He seemed to be thinking about something. Deeply.

Then he said slightly hesitantly, "Come on, let's go to sleep", shuffling to the other half of the bed, "What?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled under his breath, "Did you really think I would leave you after what just happened?" Honestly, I didn't.

I smiled and went under the covers where I curled up against his chest and he put his arms around me. Then he bent down to plant a kiss on my nose and placed his chin on my head which fit perfectly into the curve of his neck. Nothing could ever harm me here.

"I love you", Eric said, I could tell he was smiling. I grinned back in complete bliss.

"I love you too", I replied and we both relaxed and I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling Eric's strong arms around my waist with my back to him. I said sweetly, "Good morning Eric", and Eric answered, "Good morning darling", but he didn't seem very groggy from last night, was he already awake?

"Eric, have you been awake for a while now?" He chuckled, "Maybe", and then he rolled me over so I was on top of him, and I started laughing, "Hey!" Then I lowered my head to give him a kiss which he gladly returned. This morning could not get any more perfect.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I questioned. I knew the answer; I just wanted to hear it from him.

"I was enjoying the moment, you're so beautiful", I blushed and he kissed my hand, "Plus you looked like you had tons of sleep to catch up on. But don't worry about me, I like watching you sleep," I looked outside and the sun was already fairly high, it was late morning. Then I realized I was famished, "Eric can we go get something to eat? I'm starved!"

Instead of 'Yeah, I'm hungry too' a mischievous look crossed his face and I knew he was about to delay my request. Before I could react he grabbed me by the waist and rolled me back onto the bed.

From my side he leaned over me and started tickling. Squealing and laughing, my legs automatically kicked the air and my hands tried to swat his away. I'm really ticklish. Eventually I couldn't take it; I rolled over onto the floor trying to dodge his fingers. I knew he was following me so I got up and ran around the room.

"No! No! Stop it!" I yelled between laughs.

It didn't take long for Eric to catch me, pick me up and twirl me around. With my feet still off the floor he kissed me and gently lowered me down.

'Oh _very_ romantic' I said sarcastically in my head. As we were kissing his hands went to my stomach and he started tickling me again. Surprised, I squealed again and he allowed me a head start to run. I went straight to the door and ran out into the hall.

I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care, this was too much fun and Eric was obviously letting me win.

Our laughter echoed through the hallways and I ran around the corner. But I stopped in my tracks when I saw Grimsby's alarmed expression.

I had forgotten that Grim had no idea my voice was back and the fact that Eric and I were officially dating and had slept together last night as well. I looked down, scared for whatever reaction might take place. I was contemplating some, going insane being one of them, when I noticed I was still bare foot in my pink nightie.

I probably looked ridiculous to him and everyone around me. I bit my lip in embarrassment.

Eric rounded the corner, wrapped his arm around my waist again and put his cheek on mine.

'What are you _doing_?' I thought to myself and awkwardly motioned to Grim.

Then he quickly stepped away once he was aware of the skinny, aged man staring at us with an expression that neither of us could read and a bandit bulbous snarfblat in his boney hand.

* * *

**How did you like Eric's POV? I was just trying it out, plus it gave me some space to express Eric's love for her. It's hard just doing one girl's assumptions. ****Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I'm so glad you like my story so far!**

**Also I'm really sorry this chapter is bad, I'm at a loss for words at the moment…**

Chapter 3

Ariel's POV

Well, what was he supposed to say? 'Hey Grim! It turns out Ariel's the girl I've been looking for! She got her voice back when we kissed on the boat ride and now we're madly in love!' That's not exactly the best choice at the moment.

Grimsby's eyes were wide open in bewilderment. We were both frozen. Eric was stuttering a bit to get something going, I was depending on him to do something but all he could get out was, "Uh…"

I turned around and looked at him with a face that said, "That's all you've got?" He shrugged nervously and continued, "Uh, hey! Well-, you see-, um…" He put his hand on the back of his neck, thinking of ways to make this all sound sane. This is a disaster.

My hand went up to my face then back down to my side, I could tell he was waiting for someone to say something so I sucked it up, "Hi Mr. Grimsby," I said awkwardly. He blinked, still not processing the fact that I could talk, but his face remained unchanged. I didn't think that this would be so difficult. In fact, I didn't think of it at all.

Then Grimsby smiled widely. He must be hysterical, I knew it. I looked up at Eric and he shrugged again, "Grim, why are you smiling?"

"I'm so happy for the two of you! And Ariel, your voice is like a bell!" Grim seemed really excited. Later on I know he will be questioning his sanity though.

I ducked my head and lifted it, flattered, "Thank you, but isn't this news to you?" It should be. Still, I was relieved that he was happy for us, I was worried he wouldn't have liked it, but he's a very reasonable man to be accepting this.

"My dear, the whole castle heard you last night, except for me of course, but everyone has been talking about it," he chuckled and my head tipped down in embarrassment because I know people are probably whispering about my outburst at this very second.

Eric lifted his arms to hold my shoulders comfortingly which made me feel better.

"May I ask how you got your voice?" Grim asked, intrigued by whatever possibilities could have happened to me.

Eric and I looked at each other and then we looked around us, both knowing what the other was thinking. There were people everywhere, cleaning, preparing, organizing, and doing random jobs. We couldn't just tell the kingdom my secret right now in public, so we asked Grimsby to speak with us in private.

Eric led us into the nearest vacant room and we all sat down.

The room was fairly small but it still felt spacious, it had marble flooring, pink coral walls and two large bookshelves filled with books I have obviously never seen before. Eric and I were seated hand in hand on a velvety loveseat and Grim sat on the matching chair in front of it.

We tried to explain the events that happened the best we could, leaving out a few minor details from last night of course, and the whole time Grim wore an unreadable mask of emotion.

It took a bit of time but, being polite, Grimsby never interrupted once.

Me and Eric looked up at each other and hoped he would understand how much I want this life. I hope he won't be disgusted with me or worse, tell the people my secret. I didn't want people to know my secret just yet. If they knew, would they see me as someone special or only think of me as a monster? They couldn't be that bad, though, so I shook the thought from my head. Still, I only want the people I trust to know right now, Eric, Grimsby and Carlotta.

Eric looked at me and I turned my gaze to him, "I really do love her," he said smiling.

I looked straight in his eyes and whispered, "I love you too," I started tearing up but I didn't care.

I think Grimsby sighed to himself in the background and I looked up from our loving gaze at Grim who was trying to give us a bit of privacy in the moment we were having. I flushed and hid my face in my long bangs. Eric looked up at Grimsby as well then back to me and said, "Hey Ariel?"

I looked back to him, "How about you go get dressed?" he asked.

"Okay," I replied and he put his hand under my chin to pull me up into a kiss. It didn't last long at all to keep Grim from getting uncomfortable, but he probably already was.

I stood up and nodded to Grim and smiled at Eric, "Goodbye," I said and Eric replied with, "I'll see you at breakfast," I nodded again and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

Eric's POV

As soon as Ariel closed the door I turned to Grim and I said, "Okay well, I've been thinking a lot about this lately but I'm very sure of this girl"

It's true, she is the most inspirational person in my life, finding the smallest things wonderful and new. It gave me a whole new perspective. I'd go to the ends of the Earth to make her happy, to show her things and places she has never seen before. I want to be there with her every step of the way, "I'm going to ask her to marry me," I said with confidence.

"Eric, I know you are in love and I'm very proud of you but why don't you wait, just a little while. I mean, she hadn't even spoken to you until last night and now you want to make her your bride?"

"Ah, but Grim! Even before that, she was… I don't know, bubbly and wonderful! Her personality was like- like sunshine!" I was struggling to find the right words to describe the love of my life, "I only realized that last night but she still is that ray of sunshine, just with a voice. A beautiful, silky voice…"

I trailed off thinking about the song she sang when she saved me that night in the storm. The Grimsby interrupted me and said, "Well Eric, if you really do love her, take her out again, show her new places. I'm sure she will really enjoy that. Even if you're ready, you have to make sure she is too."

He has a point. I don't want to put this all on her at once. She should have a chance to get to know the world before I go ahead and ask for her hand, "Okay Grim, I'll wait a while"

We went off to breakfast for pancakes and fruit which Ariel eagerly piled her plate with, she really was hungry.

Every day I take Ariel some place new, a waterfall one day, a museum the next. Each destination brings a new joy in her heart that makes me happy. Happier than I even knew was possible for a man like me. After that one night I promised myself I'd only sleep with Ariel if she ever had troubles again, she, of course, made a face but laid off. It's hard for me too but I just have to be patient.

Today I'm on my way to town, Ariel is back at the palace playing in the kitchen with Carlotta, when she saw the room she had a particular liking to it. Though I'm not so sure what could be so interesting about some cups and pans, that's what made her special and different from the other princesses I've met. Actually everything about her was different from them, and I wouldn't have her any other way.

I'm going to town to get a ring fashioned for her. It's going to be perfect. A unique ring, something that represented her in the best way.

When I walk into the jewelry store I notice the elder-looking owner looking at me with knowing eyes. I avoid his eye contact, but I can't help but smile when I realize that he has probably been expecting me to come sooner or later.

"I'm here to have a ring cr-"

"I know why you're here Prince Eric and I know who it's for," he interrupted, "Why the whole town knows who it's for!" he gave a small warming chuckle, I looked at him puzzled but not exactly surprised, "I know exactly the ring you want"

He seemed very sure of what I needed so I followed him to a set of rings in a glass case on the side of the room. He pointed to a thin, delicately crafted silver ring with a larger diamond in the middle and two miniscule diamonds spaced out and aligned on either side. There was a small carving in the silver on both sides that I could barely see from this far away but it looked like a braid.

The whole thing was very precise and symmetrical, it was gorgeous. This man has extremely good taste.

After examining the magnificent ring I say, "Yes, it's absolutely perfect! Thank you very much!" and pay for it. I leave the jewellery store feeling accomplished, the people who saw me leave could see my expression and turned to gossip to each other and my smile grew even bigger.

Usually when I go to town I like to visit the bakery. They have some of the finest bread I've ever tasted, better than the castle in my opinion so I buy their bread sometimes. As I walk in, the baker welcomes me kindly like always and I go for my favorite, the cheese rolls.

The baker never sells stale breads; they're always fresh and baked that very day so the rolls are still warm.

I grab one and start eating as I hand some coins to the owner, "I'll take some of these please," and he packaged up about a dozen of the delicious rolls for me, "Thanks!"

"What are you here in town for today Prince Eric?" he asked curiously.

I've known this man for many years, he's a fairly good friend of mine now so I invited him to sit down and pulled out the small black box containing Ariel's engagement ring.

His face beamed in excitement at the obvious explanation and congratulated me. We sat there talking for a while and I asked him where I should propose.

He replied with, "Her favorite place to be"

I thought about what place was Ariel's favorite. She loved everything I took her to, the garden, the ballroom, even just walking through the forest gave her delight. I couldn't decide on her most special spot to be in, I guess I'll figure it out on the way home.

I get up to leave and we say goodbye and he wishes me good luck. I'll need it if I'm going to do this without messing it up. But what if she says no? I'm starting to panic inside but then I push the thought away, I have to be confident, strong. She loves me too.

When I get back to the palace I walk into the kitchen to meet Ariel and invite her to go out with me again today, maybe we'll go have lunch by the water fountain or something.

When I get there both Carlotta and Ariel are gone, only Louis is there and he's cooking something. Maybe she went up to her room to freshen up. But when I knock on the door there's no answer. I carefully open the door and peer inside, there's no one here.

This castle was so big, she could be anywhere, I didn't know where to look first so I walked aimlessly down the halls checking doorways and asking people if they'd seen her but they don't know.

Then I come across Carlotta carrying a tray of tea cups, I was so happy to find her, she would know of Ariel's whereabouts, "Carlotta, have you seen Ariel? I've been looking for her everywhere," I asked and I have to admit, I sounded a bit desperate.

She giggled and said, "Oh yes, she wanted to go down to the beach"

I sighed in relief, Ariel is at the beach, "Thank you so much Carlotta!" and I rushed down the hallway to go outside.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry this chapter is kinda really boring, I hope the next one makes up for it**


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel's POV

It's been about two weeks since I've been on land. Every day brings a new adventure which Eric is always happy to accompany. I'm getting used to this life out of water, walking isn't so hard anymore, and it's much less restricting than back in the sea

Oh, but I do miss Sebastian, Flounder, my sisters and my father. They must miss me so much as well. Seeing as Daddy hasn't come up yet to confront me or anything about this whole situation, I think he's accepting me as a human.

Then I shiver remembering the dream I had a while ago. It hasn't come back yet, but every time Eric asks me about it I can't speak a word to him. It's too painful to even talk about and I don't want to start sobbing in front of him again.

I'm a strong girl.

Still, I like going to the beach. It's peaceful and it reminds me of my former home. I breathe in the salty sea air, I can feel the breeze gently blowing my fiery red hair back. It's almost as if the sea is calling me.

Then I'm taking my shoes off, it's much more liberating to be in bare feet. I dig my toes into the fine, dry sand. I can feel some of it cling to my toes and some slip through the gaps. I want to dip my feet into the calm waves and really feel the water that I used to live in, so I do.

I stand there for a while, thinking about Eric. I want to have him here comforting me. I feel so alone.

Sebastian hasn't come to visit me yet, he must be constructing some concert for an event right now. I wish my father would come up to see me, I want to give him a big hug and tell him about everything that's happened. I also want to see Flounder again, so much. He's still my best friend, I want to show him some of the wonderful things here and tell him all about the human world.

Scuttle, I'm going to have a talk with because apparently, dinglehoppers are actually called 'forks' and they're used for eating, not hair. I found that out the hard way. I giggled to myself thinking about that day. I still hadn't gotten my voice back and Eric and Grimsby were staring at me for brushing my hair with it.

My lavender colored dress was floating around me in the wind, it was the lightest thing I could find in my dresser. The clothing was so heavy here, I liked my seashells much better, but I guess the dresses here are very pretty.

Then Max was at my side and was licking the hand that hung at my side and I jumped a bit. I didn't even hear him come. I look down at him, his face is obscured by the matted fur but you can still see his wet, black nose. I like his slobbery kisses, they mean that he either is happy, he wants to play or both.

So I crouched down, not caring if the edges of my lovely dress get wet, and scratch his head the way Eric showed me. I was absent mindedly rubbing him when Eric popped into my mind again.

I missed him. He needed to go off to town for some reason, he wouldn't tell me why, but he showed me the kitchen which was filled with things I'd never seen before. I was so excited for Eric to show me what the unknown objects were but he insisted he had to go and left me with Carlotta to teach me what the stuff was.

It was all very fun to learn, but some of these things seemed pretty useless to me, I never had any use for any of this stuff under the sea so I would laugh at some of their purposes. I still couldn't take my mind of Eric. What was he doing in town? He doesn't usually go there without me. What if it's something bad? Eric wouldn't do anything terrible would he?

Gosh, again with the 'what ifs'. You know I should really filter those out of my head.

I brush the thoughts aside, I'm a faithful and trusting girl. I shouldn't ever doubt Eric. He's probably saying hi to a friend or picking some flowers for me.

We were still looking at a large, odd object Carlotta called an 'oven'. By that time I was fiddling around with a 'whisk', a funny looking stick that apparently is used for mixing things. I don't see how you can't use a 'spoon' for that already, but the human world is strange and fascinating so I enjoyed discovering the many inventions to make life up here easier. I really wanted to know what the 'oven's purpose was but I was tired of learning for once. Eric was taking a significant amount of time and it wasn't as much fun without him. So I asked Carlotta if I could go down to the beach and she said sure. I wanted time to relax and the beach was my happy place, if not Eric's arms.

I sighed and told myself that Eric would be back soon and we can be together again. When I thought about that my lips curled up into a grin and I continued to scratch Max's fluffy head.

All of a sudden, Max's head perked up, his ears lifted slightly to listen for something then he barked happily and bounded across the sand. I looked up across the beach to see Eric's relieved expression.

"Ariel!"

My grin turned into a smile and I straightened up, "Hi Eric!" I called back, delighted that he came. I didn't realize how long I had been crouching there petting Max so my knees hurt and Eric was there to help me up. His black boots were off and he had his bare feet in the sand. I snickered at his toes, I still got a kick out of seeing feet.

He quickly pulled me into an embrace and we held each other for a long time, not saying anything, then Eric broke the silence.

"I was worried about you, you know? Why are you on this part of the beach, love?" He chuckled and I shrugged. I didn't really know.

I had wandered off the path and had gone a ways down the beach. This was the spot I washed up on when Ursula turned me human. It brought back good memories of Eric finding me and taking me to the palace.

Eric took my hand and brought me out of the water and to the dry sand where we sat down. Eric pulled out a bag of small rolls with shredded cheese sprinkled on top, we each ate a few and that was our lunch. They were still warm, I guess that's what he was in town for. There was no doubt that these were better than the castle's bread.

When we finished we made a game of questions, not really a game, but it kept us occupied. We alternated asking random questions about our lives, mine usually were the most creative and random, Eric's were short and easy to answer like, "What was your favorite food under the water?"

A simple one so I answered with, "You're going to think it's gross, but I really loved seaweed with sea-salt"

"Okay then! I'll have to try that sometime," he said in a slightly sarcastic tone, but part of me thought that he'd really do it. I laughed back and he kissed my nose. Suddenly the sea water seemed to lick my toes, my eyes brightened, the tide was coming in. I looked out and saw the calm waves overlap each other as they hit the surface and retreated back to the ocean.

Eric got up and waded into the water, I wonder what he's doing. Then he bent down and with the swoop of his arms he made a huge wave of water fall on me. When it disappeared, I looked up to Eric with my mouth in a big 'O' shape and Eric backed away expecting me to jump at him. But instead I started to have a laughing fit, I got up and stepped into the water after him with a devious smile on my face.

This is how you play in the water.

When I was in close enough range I pounced and tackled him to the sea floor. Before he could roll me over I got off of him and started moving away to get in position for the biggest splash he will ever encounter in his life time.

When he got up I swooped my arms down and splashed him quite successfully and he was knocked down before he could even recover from my previous tackle.

We were both howling with laughter, we could barely breathe. I gave him time to get up this time, gasping for air between giggles, and he said, "You're quite the warrior at sea," and I giggled some more and informed him, "I used that technique when I played with Flounder, he's such a guppy. It works every time"

"Oh, so you're saying I'm a guppy?" Eric replied cleverly and lightly splashed me again, I covered my face this time from the blow. I said in an incredibly sarcastic tone back, "Oh yes, almost a bigger guppy than Flounder himself!"

Eric acted as if I'd shot him, "Ooh! Ouch, that stung a bit!" and we continued to play in the water, splashing each other and knocking each other down. We both collapsed back on the beach, exhausted from both laughing and playing. I love how I can be myself with Eric.

I lied my head down on the soft sand and closed my eyes to relax, I knew my hair would be covered with the stuff when I got up but I'll worry about that later. Right now I was with Eric and nothing else mattered. The laughter died down and Eric lied on his side and propped his head up on his arm to look at me, "I love you, Ariel, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that silly! And I love you too," I replied and I opened my eyes, he seemed to have something on his mind, something he wanted to say, "What is it Eric? You know you can tell me anything"

He seemed really at a loss of words, like he couldn't think of any way to get them out right. He sat up and ran a hand through his raven black hair. I sat up too, concerned for what he was going to say, then he took both of my hands and looked at me nervously, attempting to hide his anxiety.

His hands were a bit sweaty, maybe that was the water, but they were shaky too, what was he doing?

"Eric?" I asked expecting an answer. I lifted my hand from his and touched his cheek. He lifted his hand and pressed mine against him for a moment then brought it back down.

He looked down at our hands and took a deep breath. Then he looked me in the eyes and popped the question, "Ariel, will you, uh, marry me?"

I couldn't respond. I was so happy I could just burst! I smiled bigger than I ever have before and tears of joy started to run down my cheek. I most absolutely do want to marry him and there was nothing in this entire world that could ever convince me otherwise.

"Yes. Yes!" I exclaimed and I launched myself at him, not even thinking and I pressed my lips to his. It all happened so fast he didn't even have time to register what was happening until I pulled away awkwardly, "Hehe… Oops…" His blue eyes were wide with surprise but the curl on his lips told me he was overjoyed.

Eric, now taking hold of the situation, gently took my face in his hands and we kissed long and passionately. My hands clung to his collar and one of his hands went down to the small of my back, pulling me closer. We had kissed before but this was different, I knew I would have him all to myself now. Then Eric tentatively opened his mouth against mine, intensifying the kiss and I followed.

The light pressure of him was leaning my head back slightly, but he kept my head up with his other hand. My hands travel up to his head where I tangle my fingers in his damp hair and I pull away for a moment to whisper his name. My eyes were closed but I could sense a grin on his lips and I pressed mine back onto his. I accidentally let out a whimper in satisfaction and it seems to drive him crazy.

I hunger for more but we're both breathing heavily so we take a break. While we regain our energy Eric dips down to kiss my neck and makes his way up to my jaw, I giggle breathlessly because it tickles.

His lips graze my jaw line tracing down to my chin and finally he finds my lips again and Eric places his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him and I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him there.

I was beaming at the joy in my heart, I wanted to be tied to him in every way possible, especially marriage. When we broke the kiss, Eric lifted a finger in front of him to signal for me to wait a moment.

He turned around and stuck his hand into the bag of leftover cheese rolls and pulled out a small, black, velvety box, obviously the ring, and the tears came back. I was so excited to see it.

I did chuckle a bit at the fact that he kept it in the bread bag. I pondered the many possibilities of what it could look like, but I ended up not really caring. Eric could give me one of those 'paper clips' and I would be happy with him no matter what.

"This will only work if you're standing, you know," Eric said playfully, I smirked and rolled my eyes at the weirdness of this. Humans have strange ways of proposing, so I stood up and acted the part, dramatically pretending to be shocked.

He got down on one knee, pulled out the box and revealed the beautiful diamond ring that he'd gotten just for me, "Ariel, will you marry me?" he said in a tone that was now more reassured than the first time.

Still staring at the breath-taking piece of jewelry before me I said, "Yes! I will!" I turned my gaze to Eric, "I will marry you Eric!" He smiled and I smiled back, unable to hold it in.

He held his hand out to mine and I placed my hand on his, "Um, Ariel, it's the left hand…" he chuckled to himself and I blushed at my mistake, I was so nervous I gave him the wrong hand! _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I thought to myself.

I bit my lip and pulled my right hand back and replaced it with my left one, he eagerly slid the ring onto my ring finger and I was so happy it fit. I couldn't wait any longer so I tried to hug him but it turned into more of a tackle and we fell to the floor again.

Instead of getting up, we both stayed on the ground and I reached my head up to plant a kiss on Eric's cheek. He smiled at me and I maneuvered my head onto his chest. He put his arm around me and we lied like that for a while, imagining our lives together.

Well, I was imagining our lives together, I'm just assuming he is doing the same. Max is sleeping over beside Eric; he's really peaceful when he's not drowning you in slobber.

"I love you to the ends of the Earth," Eric said to me blissfully.

"I love you more," I replied to him, "No…" and I predicted what he'll say next so I attempt to say it before he does, but we kind of end up saying it at the same time, "I love you most!" We both looked at each other and erupted into laughter. Eric kissed my forehead and sighed and we went back to the same position. This moment was something I did not want to disturb.

But as expected, it was disturbed.

Max abruptly lifted his head, aware of someone or something around us. I lifted my head as well and Eric helped me sit up, his arm was still around me but in a protective way. He's so cute when he's protective.

I looked out to the sea and saw a figure not far from here, but I could see that it was my father. Had he been spying on us? How much did he see? I was embarrassed when I thought about Eric and I's little kissing session. I really hope he had come after that.

Eric pulled me closer to him when he saw Daddy swimming towards us, he still hadn't seen my father yet. I guess now was the time, "Eric, it's okay, it's my Dad!" I tried to sound happy but really I was worried that Daddy would do something disastrous. Eric never lost his grip on me.

It didn't take long for my father to reach us, he wasn't that far out, "Hello Ariel! Hello Prince- um, Eric, is it?"

I waved and Eric nodded to him nervously. He was scared of my father. I snickered at his response, "H- hello sir," he stuttered, failing to sound confident.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" I asked, his expression was hard to read but I think he was happy. I was so glad to see him, but why did he have to come now? Oh well, he is my Dad, he can't help it.

"I came to see you Ariel, we all miss you down there," and he motioned to the water behind him, "Sebastian explained everything and I want you to know that if this is what you really want, then I'm happy for you," That statement warmed my heart, I wanted to ask him so many questions right now but it wasn't the time.

"I miss you all too, I wish you could come see me more often," I say, then I hear giggling over to the left, I turn my head to see that my sisters were here as well, hiding behind a large rock. They saw me facing them and shut up.

"Hey guys! It's so great to see you!" I call to them and they all came over, Attina leading the clump of girls. They were all smiling when they reached Daddy, and they all said hi in different ways, it was funny the way it sounded.

"Eric, these are my sisters: Attina, Aquata, Adella, Alana, Andrina and Arista," each of them waved hello, indicating the owner of each unique name.

Eric waved back gingerly, "Er, hi…" He looked overwhelmed with the amount of people he was meeting and pressured by the thought that he probably would have to remember all of their names.

"So, is this your _boyfriend_?" Aquata teased. The way she said the word 'boyfriend' sounded like she was expecting me to correct her.

I was about to but then Adella interrupted me, "Hey Ariel! I can see why you went to the sea witch! This guy's cute!" Even though she whispered the last part I had a feeling Eric could hear her and everyone turned their heads to eye Adella, "What?" she said in an innocent and defensive tone.

Everyone sighed to themselves, including me, then Daddy cleared his throat, "The girls were here before me, they've been watching you for a while," then I twisted my face into a horrified expression. How much had _they_ seen? If I was lucky it would only be my sisters who saw us kissing, but I was still disgusted that they were spying on me like this.

"When did you guys get here…?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh, we got here at the end of your little make out session and then Eric did this weird knee thing and-"

"Andrina!" everyone yelled and I hid my face with my bangs again. I looked at Eric and he was looking at me as well, his face was bright red. His eyes, as well as mine, were wide with terror, they saw us kissing. The terror in his eyes could also be the fact that there were real, live mermaids in front of him. This wasn't exactly a very good first impression. I threw my face in my hands, this was definitely not the time for them to be here.

"Oops…"

"Andrina…" Daddy said in a threatening voice.

"Sorry!" I hear Andrina call to me.

I looked up from my palms and I see Attina trying to get closer to me in the shallow water, "Ariel, it's fine, we didn't look! Daddy came in when you two were doing this cute thing with the 'I love you s'," I smiled at her, signaling that I was accepting Andrina's apology. At least my father didn't see us.

"It's okay guys, I know you didn't mean to see that," I looked at the ground embarrassed, then I looked up at my father who had a strange look on his face, he seemed embarrassed to even be here talking about it. I admit it was pretty funny to have Dad here listening to all this. No one knew what to say next so we sat there for a moment.

"So! You're getting married!" Alana called out, breaking the silence before it got too awkward.

I grinned and turned to face Eric, he smiled at me and reached for my hand, "Yes we are"

* * *

**Small Tangled reference, I do not own Tangled; Disney does.**

_16/04/13 - EDIT _: Do you ever wish you never published something... ever..


End file.
